Cinful Christmas Secret
by KayDub7117
Summary: Ciara is worried that Ben is giving up hope of being free and no longer going to fight his appeal with no new evidence coming forward. Ciara seeks help from Marlena in the hopes of being able to see him and change his mind. How will their meeting go?


**Cinful Christmas Secret**

Ciara looked around the office of Dr. Marlena Evens, decorated with so much holiday spirit and her heart sank a bit. It was looking like this was going to be the second Christmas that Ben would be stuck in prison. It just wasn't fair.

"Do you believe, Ben is innocent?" Ciara asked, as she sat in Marlena's office. She was at her wits end with what to do. The love of her life was sitting on death row, waiting to begin his last appeal for freedom, and he was losing hope with each passing hour. She was in desperate need of a Christmas miracle.

The older woman smiled gently up at Ciara, "I do believe he is innocent, but I don't know who did kill Jordan or who has set Ben up."

"I'm not certain, but I think my Grandpa Victor ordered Xander to frame Ben."

"Oh dear, Ciara. No wonder Ben has had no luck with his appeals, thus far."

"I know! I'm trying to get the proof I need that they did it. That's why I moved into the mansion, but so far, I haven't gotten anything concrete. Marlena, the more time that goes by, Ben is losing more hope. I need him to believe and I need him to stay fighting."

"Ben is losing hope?"

"He is. He's all but said to give up and accept that he's going to be executed. I want to comfort him and give him hope and a reason to believe, but the guards barely let us touch hands let alone let us hug or kiss. Marlena, he needs to feel my love and my strength so that he keeps fighting too. I just don't know what to do."

"I see, and I think I can help you out. There is a small doctors office in the prison where I along with other doctors are able to meet with patients. You can come along with me and I'll say that you're my intern. This will allow you to have some time to speak with Ben and without having the guards watch your every move. I'll just say that I have an emergency with another patient and am letting my intern finish my session with the patient there at the prison."

"Really? Marlena, that would be amazing. I just need him to see that he still has a chance to be set free. He just needs to have faith and hope."

"Of course, dear. You have a special place in my heart, you know that, and Ben does too," Marlena got up from behind her desk to give Ciara a hug, "I have time tomorrow to stop at the prison. Meet me there at 1 pm and if I were you, I would disguise myself somehow. We don't need you drawing any attention to yourself since they already know your involvement with Ben."

The two women stepped out of the embrace. "Marlena, thank you so much. I'll see you there at the prison tomorrow."

Ciara rushed out of Marlena's office to head home. She had big plans for tomorrow's meeting.

_The very next day at the prison…_

Ciara got out of her car once she saw that Marlena had pulled into the prison parking lot, and then waved at Marlena once the other woman had exited her own vehicle and began to walk over to her. "Hi Marlena."

"Hat on, hair tied up, glasses on; the trench coat might be a bit much, but otherwise, nice touch. Try not to make eye contact with any of the guards and we should be fine," Marlena instructs.

"Got it."

Marlena walks into the prison with Ciara following behind. Marlena stopped at the desk to check in showing her credentials, "I'm here to meet with Ben Weston. My intern, Bria Caday," she states, pointing over her shoulder, "will be leading the session."

The guard at the desk looked at Marlena's credentials and then picked up the phone and dialed a number, "Move Weston to the doctor's office. Dr. Evans is here for a session with him." The guard hangs up the phone and then directs his attention back at Marlena, "You're clear to go to your office."

Ciara follows Marlena down the hallway once the security door is opened. They quietly walk the few feet to the door of the doctor's office and then Marlena keys into the room and directs Ciara inside, "Wait in here for Ben to be brought to the room. I'll meet Ben and whatever guard he is escorted by in the hallway and explain why I'm leaving. Try to keep your visit to an hour, that's what our standard appointment is."

Ciara took a seat at the table and could hear the conversation that was being had outside of the door. "Ben you're going to have to meet with my intern for this appointment. I just got a call about another patient that is in crisis."

"Okay…," Ciara could hear the questioning tone in his voice.

The door began to open, and Ben entered the room. Ciara stood up from the chair she sat upon to greet Ben. "Hello, Mr. Weston. My name is Bria, I'm Dr. Evan's intern and will be meeting with you today," Ciara stated as she put out her hand to be shaken.

The door closed and Ciara instantly whipped off the hat and glass she wore and tossed them on the table then wrapped her arms around Ben and pressed her lips to his. The kiss grew hungrier as the seconds passed. It had been so long since they had been able to hold one another and touch one another.

Ben was the first one to pull back, "Ciara, what are you doing here? How did you get in here as an intern for Dr. Evans?" he questioned lowering his head to rest his forehead against hers.

"I went to talk to Marlena because I'm worried about you. I'm worried that you're giving up on fighting. I know you're discouraged about what is happening with your case, but you need to fight. I need you to fight, Ben; for you, for me, for us. I need you fight for the life that we are going to have together once you get out of this hell hole," she stepped back from his embrace and untied the sash on her trench coat, "I need you to fight for this."

Ciara opened her coat and let it fall to the floor to reveal she was wearing nothing but a black lace thong and a matching bra.

Ben visibly swallowed and let out a low growl, "Oh God, Ciara, what are you doing?" then bit his lip to prevent himself from groaning. Just kissing her had turned him on. Now, seeing her like this, he knew she was leading him down a dangerous path of temptation.

"I'm reminding you of what and who is waiting for you outside of these prison walls once we clear your name."

"Oh, I've very aware of what is waiting for me on the outside, Ciara. The last couple of times you have come in your breasts have been very much on display," he pushed her against the wall and viciously ground his hips against hers, "Hell, I could see down to your navel last time."

"You noticed?" Ciara questioned biting her own lip.

"Of course, I noticed you little minx," pressing his shaft against her tender flesh.

"Ahhh, baby it's been so long."

"I know… _way_ too long."

Ciara pushed against Ben, grabbed for the hem of his shirt and began to lift it. Ben helped her to finish removing it, moving it up over his head and casting it aside. She cupped his manhood in her one hand, "Oooww, Ben, you're already so hard. Ciara scraped her nails down his toned torso and then she began placing open mouthed kisses upon his chest, working her way down to the waistband of his pants. She grazed her teeth and dragged her tongue along the V-line of his abdomen, enjoying the salty taste of is skin. Ciara grasped the waistband of his pants as well as his boxers and pushed them to the floor. She gripped his cock firmly in her hand, her eyes darkening as she looked up at him. He removed the tie restraining her hair and watched her curls cascade down her shoulders. She swirled her tongue around the head of his cock and Ben let out a deep guttural groan.

"Oh God, Ci, that feels so good, baby," he groaned, tangling his fingers into her long chocolate tresses forcing himself deeper into her mouth.

Ciara eagerly accepted him further inside her mouth and increased the suction she used on his engorged member. She gently grazed her teeth back up his length, then made her way back up his chest licking and nipping at each of the grooves that made up his exquisitely toned abs. Her mouth continued it's adventure up to the top of his torso where she sank her teeth into the flesh where his neck and shoulder met.

Ben captured her head in his hands bringing her lips to his own. He could taste her sweetness mixed with saltiness, which must have been the aftermath of her having gone down on him. He untangled his hands from her luscious locks in order to free them and firmly grab her waist, crushing her body against his frame.

"Ben I've missed this," she gasped for breath overwhelmed with pleasure, "I've missed this so much."

Ben bit the flesh at her neck while he rubbed his thumbs over her puckered nipples. Ciara sighed and tilted her head, granting Ben more access to her neck then brought her hand up to his head, running her nails through his shortly cut hair.

"Oh Ben, right there…ahh…yes that feels so good."

Ben quickly spun Ciara around in his arms, so her back was facing his front. He placed a kiss at the back of her neck then wound his arms around her and cupped her breasts, one in each of his hands.

"Do you miss me holding you at night?"

"Ben, I miss you holding me, period. I miss it when you cup my breast at night while I fall asleep in your arms, your breath being exhaled against my neck in your sleep, I miss your touch, your presence…Ben, I just miss _you. _Ben, I want you, I want you right now."

"Are you ready for me, beautiful?" Ben's right hand began to travel down Ciara's torso. His hand maneuvered under the waistband of her thong and two fingers dipped into her center. Ciara moaned at the instant contact Ben had made with her clit. "Wow, you are ready for me baby, you're so wet." Ben continued to flutter his fingers inside of her sex, his fingers barely grazing her clit as he continued to work to heighten her pleasure. Ciara began to thrust her hips in an effort to fuck his hand and increase the pressure she needed to feel inside her body.

"Ben, I need you inside of me…_now._"

Ben turned her once again to face him and pressed her against the wall. "Babe, I'm warning you right now, this may be rough. It's been so long I don't know if I'll be able to control myself."

"I don't care, I want you to lose control. It's been so long," Ciara looked deeply into Ben's eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I want you to fuck me against this wall, right now."

Ben brought his hand down to her sex once more, pulling aside the small strip of fabric covering her folds, then took her hips into his hands. Simultaneously, Ciara began to wrap her legs around Ben's waist and leaned back into the wall. She ran a hand down his chest, grabbed his cock and aligned it with her entrance. Ben thrust deeply inside of her. Ciara buried her teeth into Ben's shoulder to dampen the scream attempting to escape her mouth.

"Oh my God, Ci, baby you're so tight, you're so hot."

Ben's hips slammed against Ciara's hard and deep. She clenched inner muscles tightly around his dick in an effort to show him how much she had missed having him inside of her. Ben quickened his pace urgently seeking the release he had been dreaming about since he had taken residence in the prison. The increased pace drove Ciara even more crazy and she threw her head back in passion, thumping her head against the wall. She wrapped her legs more tightly around Ben's waist. Ben took this opportunity to move one of his hands up to cup her neck and bring her head up to meet him for a kiss.

Ben bit Ciara's bottom lip and then took it between his own lips sucking on it and then running his tongue along the sensitive flesh while he continued to pound his cock into her sex. Ben felt Ciara begin to quiver around him. Ciara took one of her hands and ran it down his torso and brought it to where their bodies were joined. Her fingers went to tweak the bundle of nerves in her body that would send her over the edge. A few strokes over the sensitive nub and she was seeing stars, her insides quaking and her thighs trembling and further tightening around Ben's muscular body. Her whole body felt like it was being enveloped by a white flame and she feared she would melt from the feeling of being on fire.

The tremors being released from Ciara sent Ben over the edge. His release triggered Ciara to be set off again. They both collapsed against the wall, spent with their efforts to pleasure one another. They maintained their positions for several minutes, trying to catch their breaths and gather their senses.

When Ciara felt steady enough, she slowly unwrapped her legs from around Ben's waist. Hanging onto Ben's neck until she was sure she had her balance. "Ben, that was amazing," she held his face with her hands and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Baby, there aren't enough words to describe how amazing that was. I can't believe you sneaked in here to see me."

"Good, now I don't want to hear anymore about just accepting your sentence, we're fighting this and getting you out of here."

"So, that we can have more moments like this?"

"Yeah, Ben lots more." Ciara looked at the clock the time was approaching 2 pm. "Ben, Marlena said to keep my visit to an hour. I don't want to leave but I have to go."

Ciara quickly put up her hair again and put on her coat along with the hat and pair of glasses. Ben made quick work of putting on and straightening his uniform.

"I'm so happy you came to see me Ciara, I'm going to keep fighting, because there is so much more, I want to do with you in this life."

Ciara stood up on her tiptoes to swipe her lips across Ben's one last time, "Me too, Ben. This will be our little Christmas secret, and I have so many plans for us once we get you out of here. I love you, Ben."

"I love you, Ciara."

Ciara went to the door and headed toward the desk to notify the guard she was leaving. A guard came to let him out of the doctor's office and Ben headed back to his cell feeling a lot of love and a bit more hope than he had when he first woke up.


End file.
